undertale_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules for Roleplay
Please read these before joining in on any RP's. # Do NOT god mod, no one likes a god modder, it's not fun and annoying for everyone involved in the RP. (In case you don't know what god modding is, read this) # Make your character make sense to the Undertale canon. Yes, Undertale gives forth a lot of leniency but please, make sure that it makes sense to Undertale. # When you RP in chat and especially in pages, try to be SOMEWHAT interesting. Make your actions at least one line or something. And please keep NSFW roleplays out of the main chat and ESPECIALLY off of pages - nobody wants to see your characters banging while having a discussion. We also have to keep this place safe for work and for younger members of the community. # If there is something that happened in the RP that offended/triggered you feel free to ask any admin or the owner about it and we will try our best to stop it. # Anyone can start an RP up, but ensure that there is a starter line that usually looks along the lines of "--------IG--------" and also notify when out of game. # When speaking out of character please ensure you speak in brackets. ie: (Hey man, gtg), etc. # Make sure people can tell if your character is speaking or performing an action. Don't make it seem like your character is standing around and stating that they are doing something. Either put your actions in asterisks or brackets, or your speech in quotation marks. # Do not try to bring real life things into roleplays. Your character is not you and I ask for everyone's sake that you keep your problems and your characters problems SEPARATE. FOR CANON CHARACTERS Canon characters are allowed in the roleplays on this wiki and while roleplaying as the hilarious Papyrus and Sans or the nervous Alphys, there are some things to keep in mind. # To play as one of these characters, there will be a "Before RP message" that will be posted onto the owners (RebelWhisper) wall. This message will explain the RP, what is happening for plot devices, and will tell which Canon Characters are going to be in it. To play as one of these Canon Characters, simply ask and I will grant you that, but this is a first come first serve basis. If you REALLY wanted to RP as Undyne and someone asked before you, don't be super salty, simply ask for a different Canon Character or move on. # These characters are undeniably more powerful than most fan characters. (besides Papyrus, because Papyrus is super comedy relief.) These characters are more powerful, can take more damage, and are a direct upgrade from MOST fan characters. Therefore, please feel free to use all their powers and abilities but ensure it's something your character can do. Don't try to go Super Saiyan as Alphys for example, although that would be amazing. # Roleplaying as these Canon Characters brings a much better RP experience. To RP as one of these characters, you must be very descriptive, interesting, must play the character to its full potential, and as close to their actual canon personality as possible. If the owner and admins feel as if you are not playing the character correctly, we will inform you. If nothing changes we will ask who else wishes to play the character, if someone wishes to you will be removed from playing that character for the RP. # Although it seems hard to forget, although these characters are extremely powerful, they CAN die and in some roleplays MUST die. If the character is destined to die in a roleplay, we will inform the user first - but they can always die before. Category:Rules